


Quickie

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sex, idk its just crack and smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Chaeyoung needs help from Dahyun but they don't have much time
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 65





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> shout to mikey for the idea! love you!

Chaeyoung stood there in front of the doorway, watching her older member just sitting on office chair as she stared blankly at the ceiling. The younger rapper didn't really know why she was so lost in thought but it is Dahyun, so who knows what goes through her head? Nevertheless, Chaeyoung asked what was her on her mind anyway.

"What..are you doing?"

"Thinking.." She said deadpanned.

"I see.. about what?"

"If I put mentos and soda in mouth at the same time, will I explode?" Dahyun asked as she blinked slowly, completely indulged by this theory while Chaeyoung was ready to bash her own head but decided to spare her brain cells.

"That's what you decide to do on your day off?"

Dahyun finally shot her a glare that was accompanied with a pout as she crossed her arms defensively. "And are you doing anything better?"

"Well..not yet." She started to slowly approach her member as a smirk appeared on her face. "But maybe you can help me with that?"

Dahyun stared at her, not understanding where she was going with this. "With what exactly?"

"Come on, Dahyun. You know.." She ran her fingers up her arm teasingly, hoping that she was following along.

"I don't get it."

"Oh my fucking gosh! Sex! I want to have sex, Dahyun!" She finally blurted out.

"Uh...and you need me because???"

Chaeyoung was ready to scream from the top of her lungs as refrained herself from doing anything too drastic. "Because I want _you_ to fuck me! Is that not clear enough?"

"O-oh.." Dahyun replied as her cheeks began to tint. She started to get a bit flustered while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I-I mean..I'm down but we aren't gonna be alone for much longer."

Chaeyoung only leaned in and began to kiss her with pure hunger. Dahyun kissed with the same amount of effort, parting her lips to allow the latter's tongue to slide in and groan against her mouth, causing Dahyun to become aroused in just a second. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they both pulled away for some air with Chaeyoung's cat eyes glued onto the other girl's.

"Then we better hurry up.."

\---

It didn't take much time for the pair to end up in the room that they shared with Tzuyu. They pulled their clothes off like it was some sort of race, which it technically was. The group would be home in any minute but the duo still tried their best to squeeze in a little bit of fun.

They continued to make out as soon as their bodies were completely bare before falling onto the bed with Chaeyoung underneath the other other. Dahyun eyed the clock while having her lips glued onto Chaeyoung's, checking to see how much time they had but it only made the latter whine.

"Don't look at the clock." She muttered against her mouth. "Pay attention me."

"S-sorry." She kissed her a bit more. "J-just...wanted to see how much time we have left."

"Don't worry." Chaeyoung said as she tugged on the bottom of Dahyun's lip, getting the older girl all fired up.

Dahyun pulled away to trail some kisses down her jawline while Chaeyoung's eyes fluttered closed. She needed her so badly, even if it was for a little bit. Dahyun began to move her lips down to her neck, sucking on her skin as quickly as possible, making Chaeyoung moan from the pressure of her teeth.

"C-careful. I don't want the girls to see any marks there."

Dahyun moved away, nodding nervously. "R-right..Kinda got a bit carried away there."

"I can tell." Chaeyoung said as she winked at her, getting Dahyun more motivated as she continued to press more kisses down her body until she reached her chest, putting one breast in her mouth and began to eat it up like it was a gourmet treat. Chaeyoung arched her back a bit as her fingers raked through her hair. Her body was overwhelmed by the feeling of her warm tongue flicking against her nipple but Dahyun didn't forget that their session didn't have much time. She pressed her finger against her wet clit and began to rub in circular motion. Chaeyoung gripped her shoulder even tighter as a high pitched moan escaped from her lips. 

'F-fuck..D-Dahyun."

She loved that. She loved the sound of her name be used as a way to signify that she was pleasuring her correctly. After a few more moments of foreplay, she finally stuck her two digits inside of her, sliding her up the bed sheets as Chaeyoun cried out in ecstasy. Dahyun began to fuck her earnestly just by using her precious little fingers. Chaeyoung's toes curled as she bucked her hips, rolling them against Dahyun's hand. Dahyun watched her crumble underneath her and it made her feel hot, _oh so hot._

The room was filled with loud groans and the sound of Dahyun's fingers ramming inside of her. All was going to well before Dahyun noticed a notification from her phone that was set on the nightstand beside them. She took a quick glance before starting to panic. She then looked back at Chaeyoung who was still moaning mess.

"Nayeon said they're going to be here soon. The van is only a few minutes away from the dorm." She said as she started to thrust her fingers even faster than before, determined to make Chaeyoung reach her orgasm.

"Y-yeah?" Chaeyoung mumbled as she panted, trying not to think about the situation.

Dahyun was getting frustrated, not knowing what was taking so long. "Can you nut already?"

"I can't nut if I'm under pressure!" She shot back at her.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She pulled her fingers out, making Chaeyoung whine before noticing Dahyun lean in and began to continue her work but with her tongue. Chaeyoung was surprised by the swift movement against her wet muscle, twirling against her walls while her clitoris was throbbing at that point. She held onto the bed sheets as she felt her something hot boil in her stomach. She was close and she knew that.

"Dahyun!!! Oh fuck!!...D-Dahyun!!" 

She finally reached her climax and came all over the latter's mouth. Dahyun was relieved that they finished before anyone could get here. She sucked the cum off her thighs before she sat up, licking some of the residue from the corner of her lips. 

"Y-you good now?"

"Very.." She replied with a cheeky grin while Dahyun reached over onto the floor before throwing the clothes onto her.

"Good. Now get dressed."

Chaeyoung giggled as she quickly put her clothing on while looking at her rapping partner.

"Was this better than the mentos and soda idea?"

"Maybe.."

She blushed before finishing zipping her pants up. They jogged on out together from their room as soon as they heard the door unlock. However, the group only noticed them in the positions as they were before. Dahyun was staring up at the ceiling on her office chair while Chaeyoung watched her from the kitchen doorway. 


End file.
